This invention relates in general to information retrieval and, more particularly, to a machine for automatically separating a card or cards from an assemblage thereof which have the particular informational data thereon corresponding to that sought.
Heretofore, there have been numerous efforts undertaken to effect retrieval of information stored upon individual cards which are retained within groups, collections, or the like; such information being of an infinite variety of subject matters. However, cards of this type are especially suited for utilization in recording the capabilities of an individual for consideration of qualifications for a particular occupation or employment. Such efforts have comprehended complex systems involving computers, as well as various types of sorters and the utilization of key-sort cards. All of the current expedients have been deficient in versatility since such have proved to have special specific applications rather than the desired versatility. The expense of operation of computers has limited the utilization of the same to relatively large firms; while sorters have proved cumbersome and time-consuming and, thus, uneconomical since a plurality of such sorters must necessarily be utilized and with several cards being required for each discrete subject, such as an individual. An attempt to overcome the deficiencies of the key-sorter retrieval system was effected by using cards of substantially relatively increased area but such larger cards did not obviate the need for a plurality of sorting operations and, hence, still requiring considerable time consumption.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a machine for effecting the separation of a card or cards from an assemblage thereof; which have predetermined information thereon and with the separation being effected in a most rapid manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a machine of the character stated which does not require any specialized skills on the part of the operator, but may be easily and effectively operated by general office personnel.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a machine of the character stated which embodies a mechanism for paper jogging so that the said machine may be utilized for either jogging or selecting usage.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a card selector of the character stated which is particularly suitable for utilization with cards having marginal perforations corresponding to informational zones inscribed or otherwise provided upon the card and with the perforations relating to entered data being open to the adjacent margin of the card for facile displacement from a card assemblage support member responsive to vibratory action.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a card selector of the character stated which may be most economically produced; which operates in a highly rapid and efficient manner at minimal cost; which may be developed by usage of a paper jogging machine without necessitating structural modifications thereof; and which is durable in usage.